lego_legends_of_chima_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha
Alpha The Alpha is the Official Head of the Wolf tribe, the current Alpha is Lord Wol'jin. List of wolf Alphas (PR only) * Wulfthra (April 5th - May 5th) * Thundershard (May 6th - May 30th * Wulfthra (May 1st - June 2nd) * Thundershard (June 3rd - July 1st) * Subtle Fox (July 2nd - August 4th) * Lord Woldros (August 5th - August 29th) (Official) * Union government / Wera (September 3rd - September 26th) (Official) * Lord Woldros (September 27th - November 28th) (Official) * Mistress Lupa (November 29th - January 31st) * Lord Woldros (February 1st -- March 19th) * Witherpool (March 20th - 29th) (Official) * Wolfrar (March 30th - May 2nd) * Union government (May 2nd - May 27th) * Lobo (May 28th - July 20th) (Official) * Union government (July 21st -17th October) * Wol'jin (18th October - present) (Official) Explanation (OOC) Everywhere where it says Official means a coronation/ direct hand over of power occurred. Thundershard 1st term Thundershard ran wolf affairs from May 6th - May 30th, as Brimstone disappeared. She managed and negotiated meetings with many tribes during this time. Wulfthra's return Wulthra came back for 3 days, to walk into his house. And showing off his suit. He disappeared on June 2nd. Thundershard 2nd term. Thundershard returns to highest in command, and continues to run affairs, from June 3rd to July 1st. Before disappearing mid way through a meeting. Subtle Fox Subtle Fox intervened on July 2nd to fix a dispute between Gorbaskus and the Lion Ambassador. His great diplomacy resulted in the creation of the Chima Alliance. Lord Woldros Lord Woldros through withststaning great pain, and being a great warrior, became Alpha of the Wolf Tribe on August 5th. He did little, except build up the armed forces and industry a little, before disappearing on August 29th, Union Government 1 A Union government (between all the branches) was formed, Wera was nominated as the new Alpha, nothing happened. Lord Woldros Term 2 Lord Woldros returned, on September 28th. He would unify the wolves, and through his great leadership and devotion built the Wolf City. Mistress Lupa (November 29th - January 31st 1 PR) Mistress Lupa ran the government, from December to January. Lord Woldros was not seen or mentioned during this time mostly. Diplomats only met the Mistress and the army was under her command. Lord Woldros returns (Starting from February to March 19th, Lord Woldros appeared again and began to speak with diplomats and take more direct control of the wolf tribe, on March 19th he resigned and disappeared) The Great Mess From this point onwards power jumps around often with no one doing anything. Witherpool Witherpool ran the wolf tribe from the 20th to the 29th of March during which he appointed Wolfrar as his Beta. Wolfrar Wolfrar was the wolf tribe Alpha from March 30th to May 2nd he appointed Lobo as his Beta, and did some minor industrial adjustments. Union government 2 From May 2nd Wolfrar disappeared, and so another Union government took charge. Lobo Lobo was crowned King of the wolf tribe, and Alpha, rather unceremonially. on May 28th, he disappeared some time in July. Union government 3 Another Union government took charge starting Mid July, until October 18th when Wol'jin took charge. Wol'jin Wol'jin is the current Alpha, he has mostly focused on improvinf foreign affairs and expanding the wolf empire. Category:All Articles Category:Leader Category:Politics